Over the last decade many non-triglyceride substances have been described as potential fat-replacers in food products. Examples thereof are waxes, e.g. jojoba oil and hydrogenated jojoba oil, polysiloxanes, acylated glycerides, polyalkoxyglycerolethers, dicarboxylic acid esters, polyol fatty acid polyesters and the epoxy extended derivatives thereof. Examples of disclosures of fat-replacers are e.g. 3,600,186, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,195 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,196.
In particular effort has been directed towards the development of fat-replacement compositions which possess a smooth and oily taste, texture, mouthfeel and lubricity without resulting in an off-taste or malodour.
EP 355 908 discloses a fluid composition with a smooth fat-like consistency, which is obtained by cooling a polysaccharide liquid under shear.
EP 237 120 discloses fat-continuous food products with a reduced fat content by using a dispersed aqueous phase having a specific viscosity.
EP 298 561 relates to edible plastic dispersions of low fat content, comprising at least two condensed phases.
EP 340 035 relates to a method of producing a microfragmented fat-replacement composition by a complicated process involving the subjection of a complex dispersion of an ionic polysaccharide/protein complex to high shear.
The objects of the present invention are to provide a fat-replacement composition which can easily be prepared and which provides oily properties without having an off-taste or an undesired malodour.
Surprisingly it has been found that the above mentioned objects can be achieved by using a complex coacervate of two or more biopolymer materials. Preferably at least one of these biopolymer materials is gelatin.
Complex coacervation is a well-known phenomenon in colloid chemistry, an overview of coacervation techniques for encapsulation is for example provided by P. L. Madan c.s. in Drug Development and Industrial Pharmacy, 4(1), 95-116 (1978) and P. B. Deary in "Microencapsulation and drug processes", 1988 chapter 3. In general coacervation describes the phenomenon of salting out or phase separation of lyophilic colloids into liquid droplets rather than solid aggregates. Coacervation of a polymeric ingredient can be brought about in a number of different ways, for example a change in temperature, a change of pH, addition of a low molecular weight substance or addition of a second macromolecular substance. Two types of coacervation exist: simple coacervation and complex coacervation. In general, simple coacervation usually deals with systems containing only one polymeric ingredient, while complex coacervation deals with systems containing more than one polymeric ingredient.
EP 468 552 relates to fat substitutes comprising xanthan gum and one or more additional ingredients including other gums, proteins, salts, acidulants, alkaline agents and emulsifiers. The examples illustrate the formation of a complex between xanthan and milk protein under conditions whereunder both molecules carry a negative charge. No complex coacervates can be formed under these circumstances.
DE 2 701 361 relates to small gelatin droplets for fat replacement. The possibility of combining gelatin with other ingredients like protein is disclosed. Complex coacervates are neither disclosed or mentioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,677 relates to the manufacture of microparticulated protein for example by aqueous phase partitioning of egg white and gelatin. This phase partitioning leads to simple coacervation. Complex coacervates are not disclosed.
EP 273 823 relates to complex coacervates of gelatin and polysaccharide. The main application is for encapsulation; for example encapsulation of aromes or herbs. These encapsulates most likely are only used at very low levels (e.g. below 1%) in food products; fat-replacement is neither mentioned or suggested.
JP 63/023736 and J01/111440 discloses the production of microcapsules whereby the encapsulation is done by coacervation. Fat replacement or food products containing significant levels of coacervates are not disclosed.